A variety of golf club travel bags are known in the art. The travel bags range from thin nylon shells to hard cover cases. The thin nylon shell bags are desirable because they are light weight and easy to use. However, the thin nylon shell bags provide little, if any, protection for the golf clubs. The hard shell cases, on the other hand, provide a great deal of protection for the clubs. In addition, the hard shell cases are capable of carrying accessory items such as shoes. Although possessing many advantages, the hard shell cases are heavy and generally cumbersome to use and, thus, less desirable.
Soft or padded shell cases have grown in popularity due to their light weight construction and their ability to provide the golf clubs greater protection than the nylon shell bags. Like the hard shell cases, the soft shell cases are also capable of carrying other items such as shoes. However, to carry other items such as shoes, the soft shell cases tend to utilize outwardly extending pockets that tend to snare during transport and, thus, increase the likelihood that the soft shell cases will tear.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a golf club travel bag that is relatively light weight, that provides sufficient protection for the golf clubs, that is capable of carrying additional items including golf shoes, and that is constructed in a manner that makes it less susceptible to tearing.